Such a dispensing device comprising a multicomponent cartridge is e.g. known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,735 to the applicant of the present invention. This American patent specification discloses both a lateral insertion and an insertion from the top while in the case of a lateral insertion only a cross-sectional ratio of 1:1 is shown and no coding means are disclosed so that the cartridge is insertable in two positions.
In FIG. 4 of that same patent specification, an embodiment is disclosed where the cartridge is inserted from the top while the storage container having the smaller cross-section is inserted first and it is apparent that the storage container having the larger diameter is not firmly retained. In the embodiment according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,014 to the applicant of the present invention, the cartridge is inserted from the top and the storage cylinders are side by side during their insertion.
In critical applications, especially in medical technique, it is indispensable to make use of safe systems that prevent a confusion of syringes or the use of arbitrary syringes on a dispensing appliance in order to be sure that only the correct syringes with the correct content are used.
Furthermore it is important that the syringes, which comprise different storage containers, are inserted in the correct position with regard to these containers since the dispensing appliance might otherwise be damaged, thereby making the dispensing operation impossible. This may result in a delayed application that may be dangerous for the patient.